


chanyeol's room

by R612



Series: @rated612 3rd sns au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R612/pseuds/R612
Summary: fic update of my sns au on @rated612 twitter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fic update of my sns au on @rated612 twitter

Kyungsoo wasn’t entirely sure why he had leaned over and kissed Chanyeol.

He wasn’t saying anything particularly spectacular, nor was he giving Kyungsoo the world; he was just talking and suddenly, the urge to kiss him for being a _decent_ _human_ _being_ overtook his body.

Kyungsoo moved back after getting a small taste of Chanyeol; his lips were soft and a little sweet too, like he had some bread, but it was overly addictive to say in the least.

“Oh.” Chanyeol said as he slowly opened his eyes from where they were closed from the sudden kiss.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo breathed out, searching Chanyeol’s expression. “I don’t know why I did that.”

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, “I think a _simple_ _thank_ you would’ve been fine.” He joked.

Kyungsoo sat back and snorted, “Thanks? For what? _Not_ blackmailing me?”

Chanyeol shrugged, “I can’t think of any other reason why you’d kiss me,” He said, leaning back in to kiss Kyungsoo this time. Kyungsoo sighed into the kiss, bringing his hand up to hold onto the back of Chanyeol’s hair to deep it.

When they parted seconds later, Chanyeol asked, “So I take it we’re good, right?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Kyungsoo said, working on the buttons of his dress shirt as he hooks his leg over Chanyeol’s thighs to straddle him. “Something you said,”

“What, nudes?” Chanyeol questioned, but not questioning Kyungsoo undressing on his lap. Instead, he played with the zipper of Kyungsoo’s pants, feeling his bulge through the slacks.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Okay, maybe it’s something you did,”

“I just gave you my phone?” Chanyeol said. “Are we gonna fuck?”

Kyungsoo stilled, looking down at where Chanyeol’s hands were caressing aimlessly over his crotch. He then looked back up at Chanyeol. “Why are you so easily swayed?”

“Huh?”

Kyungsoo kissed the stupid look on Chanyeol’s face. “I mean, really? You gave me your phone and you delete your exes’ nudes and that's... got me undressing on your lap and you're okay with that?”

“I’m sorry?” Chanyeol frowned. “I didn’t know that wasn’t… normal? I-I mean, to delete nudes...”

Kyungsoo huffed. “I just… You’re amazing, Chanyeol. Really.” Chanyeol blushed at that, and Kyungsoo kissed his blooming cheeks. “I mean, you… you, yeah, you blackmailed me. Was that your first time ever doing something like that?”

Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo, hands now on Kyungsoo’s hips, holding tight. “I really loved Jongin.” He said.

“I know.” Kyungsoo assured.

“I _really_ , really loved him.” He repeated. “I was willing to overlook what you had to say and… and I fucked you just to get blackmail material… Or at least, that was the main reason I came over…”

“I don’t need to hear the other reasons,” Kyungsoo said, brushing back Chanyeol’s hair. “Loved, huh?”

Chanyeol looked down at their laps, “We kissed again and said our sorry’s. I thought I would’ve been happy but I’m not.”

“Don’t start crying again,” Kyungsoo urged but in a joking tone.

Chanyeol snapped his head up and glared at Kyungsoo, “I’m not gonna cry!”

“You say with tears in your eyes,” Kyungsoo said with a smile. He thumbed underneath Chanyeol’s eyes. “Why aren’t you happy?”

Chanyeol sighed, “I don’t know. I guess I feel guilty. I put you and my… friends in such an annoying and frustrating loop of asking for help and then not doing what they’re saying; and wow! I blackmailed you! I really did that and if Jongin came back to me then maybe I wouldn’t feel _that_ bad but you didn’t even do anything— literally, you did nothing and he still came back to me but not in the way that I wanted and I think he just wanted to have sex with me and then throw me away again and claim he loved someone else, it’s just this time he chose you and I don’t know what came over me but I blamed you and I hated you and I—”

Kyungsoo cupped Chanyeol’s face in his hands, “Breathe.” He said, looking right into Chanyeol’s eyes. “You’ve apologised.”

“And?”

“I forgive you.” Kyungsoo said. “You were in love, you were hurt, two years spent with him wasted, right?”

“Right.” Chanyeol slowly nodded.

“And… this obviously never happened to you— this type of break up, right?”

“Right.” He repeated.

“So yeah, maybe the way you reacted was unorthodox, I mean, I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t have had sex with someone you thought was the reason your boyfriend broke up with you—”

“Argh, I’m an idiot!” Chanyeol groaned, covering his face and falling back onto his bed.

Kyungsoo felt it was inappropriate now to be almost half undressed and sitting on his lap, so he slid off and started buttoning up, sitting next to Chanyeol. He then inhaled deeply and said, “Yeah, you are an idiot. A dumb, big dick idiot. Who can’t fuck properly and is only friends with his exes and offers his dorm guests red bull instead of water.”

Chanyeol peeked up at Kyungsoo through his fingers. “Don’t sugar coat it.” He deadpanned sarcastically.

“You also should shower more but you’re lucky your natural scent is bearable, and you should also put a passlock on your iPhone and brush your hair every once in a while.”

“You’re suddenly the expert in all things me, huh?” Chanyeol asked, dropping his hands to his side.

Kyungsoo hummed in contemplation, “I heard from Seungwan that you’re whiny and clingy which I can also see; and that your only strong points are that you’re tall and good at fingering since you play a lot of instruments.” He then gestured around Chanyeol’s room, “I can’t say for the fingering part, but you do have a lot of guitars, a keyboard and drum set in here, so maybe you are good at playing instruments.”

Chanyeol propped his upper body up on his elbows, “Okay Sherlock, what else have you observed or heard about me?”

“Hmm…” Kyungsoo said. “I think you’re sentimental, but more up here,” He tapped Chanyeol’s forehead, “than you are in, say, your phone.”

“Sentimental?”

“When you were scrolling through your camera roll, there were no solo shots of your exes— Jongin included. Solo shots— intimate shots; whatever you want to call it… And your wallpaper is the generic iPhone background. Doesn’t look like it’s ever been changed.”

“I used to be an android user until Jongin converted me a few months back…” Chanyeol confessed.

“You look like an android user.” Kyungsoo smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol again on the lips. “And I think you wear your heart on your sleeve and I also think you’re starting to like me.”

“Please,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “You’re the one that keeps kissing me.”

“Yeah, I should stop.” Kyungsoo said. “Wouldn’t want you to get any ideas.”

“Weren’t you just sitting on my lap and undressing a few minutes ago?” Chanyeol cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows.

“I’m attracted to you physically, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said.

“Oh.” Chanyeol said. “I… I guess I am too?”

“Yeah, your dick is like, really tenting up down there,” Kyungsoo said, pointing at Chanyeol’s erection.

Chanyeol looked at his crotch and pouted, “If you think that’s big…”

Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol, “Shut up.”

Chanyeol giggled before sitting up, ending up really close to Kyungsoo. “Do you like me? Even a little bit?”

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “I just knew about you for the first time not even a week ago.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asked. “How long does it normally take for someone to like someone? I didn't think there was a timeframe for this kind of stuff. You can cut someone out of your life that you've known for years in the matter of secondsー can't liking someone be the same way?”

“You like me, Park Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo countered, feeling the tips of his ears turn red.

“I think I do.” Chanyeol said.

“Why?”

“While I barked orders at you to get me my boyfriend back— while I barked at everyone about Jongin, I only really ever thought about you.” Chanyeol confessed. “I don’t know why it took Jongin to kiss me today to realise that I kind of wished it was you.”

“You’re lying.” Kyungsoo said. “And that’s a weird reason to like me.”

“I also liked how you gave me head the other day and rode my dick like no tomorrow.” Chanyeol added on, making Kyungsoo snort. “Sorry for not lasting that long.”

“I guess there’s always room for improvement.” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“What, like there’s room for improvement for my filming skills?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, that was atrocious and unflattering to my physique.”

“I thought you looked nice…” Chanyeol pouted.

Kyungsoo patted Chanyeol on the shoulder, “There, there. Take this critique in stride the next time you’re thinking of filming something.”

“Well, how am I supposed to improve without being taught?” Chanyeol said innocently but the way he looked at Kyungsoo was anything but.

Kyungsoo gulped. “Maybe if you get me in the mood, I’ll consider…”

Chanyeol smirked, “Like that's hard.” He almost whispered, leaning in to kiss Kyungsoo harder this time, pushing his tongue past Kyungsoo's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: [here.](https://twitter.com/rated612/status/1048110622183837696?s=21)


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo fell back into the bed sheets as Chanyeol pushed him down with the kiss. He _really_ didn’t expect today to end like this, but the way Chanyeol kissed him like a lover; hands skirting gently over his body, it kind of destroyed the nagging thoughts in the back of his head.

He felt _safe_ with Chanyeol now more than he did a mere few days ago, and while the feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth — as well as his dick pressing hard against his— raised so many red flags that Kyungsoo shouldn’t be swayed of all that Chanyeol did or _could’ve_ done to him, he couldn’t help but trust his gut feeling about him.

That Chanyeol was truly sorry and would _never_ do what he did again.

So it was okay, this was _okay_ and Kyungsoo allowed himself to feel giddy with excitement when he felt Chanyeol work the front of his pants open.

“Up,” Chanyeol said, breaking the kiss. He patted Kyungsoo’s hips before pulling down his pants and underwear down his thighs and off his legs. Kyungsoo lifted his hips up to help out before bringing his own hands up to pull Chanyeol’s shirt off.

“So, you work out?” Kyungsoo asked dumbly, smoothing his hands over Chanyeol’s arms.

“A little.” Chanyeol said, moving back to fit snug in between Kyungsoo’s legs. “And you shave?” He questioned, rubbing his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s soft thighs.

“Sometimes.” Kyungsoo replied. He looked down the expanse of his body to eye Chanyeol’s hands on him, watching as Chanyeol touches his skin with the pads of his fingers, slowly creeping up to his cock.

He rubs and massages his thumbs against the base of Kyungsoo’s dick, smiling to himself as it jumps and twitches. “We’ve only just kissed and you’re hard as shit.” Chanyeol comments, feathering his pointer finger up alongside Kyungsoo’s shaft. “Weren’t lying when you said you’re attracted to me physically.”

“Not like I could lie about that,” Kyungsoo said, “Looks like your pants are about to burst.”

“Yeah, I’m leaking like crazy.” Chanyeol coyly confesses, now working on his pants until they were off his legs and on the floor. His cock sprung up, hard and red and Kyungsoo licked his lips.

“Marks.” Kyungsoo commented suddenly, bringing his hands out forward to touch the faint stretch marks on Chanyeol’s hips.

Chanyeol looked down at where Kyungsoo was touching before looking back at the smaller male under him. “Yeah, I grew too fast, my body couldn’t handle it.”

“It’s charming,” Kyungsoo smiled, bringing his hands back towards himself. He started reworking the buttons of his shirt and Chanyeol smiled back, helping him undress.

Now both naked, they couldn’t help but marvel at each other’s bodies. Tonight felt different than the last time they had sex; the pace was much slower and their conversation seemed almost casual; like this was their first time after dating for a while— but they’re _not_ dating and this _wasn’t_ their first time.

Kind of made them both regret not meeting sooner.

Kind of.

“Do you have… stuff?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to break out of his trance. He was only getting harder and hornier the more they stared at each other.

Chanyeol blinked rapidly, shaking his head as if to break out of his own trance before sitting back on his hind legs. “Uh, yeah, I do. Somewhere. Hang on,” He said, looking around his room before getting off the bed and searching his drawers.

Kyungsoo propped himself up on his elbows, eyes following Chanyeol as he rummaged through his closet and clothes chest, throwing out some clothes and finding things he thought he had lost.

He smiled to himself as he heard Chanyeol mutter and make a mess, but as the seconds ticked on, Kyungsoo started getting squeamish.

Chanyeol has a nice backside and a cute butt— and well, his dick was still hard and sticking out and he wanted it so _badly_ inside him that his patience wore dangerously thin.

As Chanyeol continued to search for supplies, Kyungsoo decided to lay back on his back and lick his palm wet before wrapping it around his cock and stroking it. He then brought his free hand up to his lips, sucking on two fingers before spreading his legs and sticking them inside.

He sighed sweetly, wiggling on the bed to get into a comfortable position. “You have ten more seconds,” He suddenly warned, causing Chanyeol to whip his head around to see what Kyungsoo was doing.

“Shit.” Chanyeol breathed out, jaw dropping slightly. “You look…”

“Desperate, I know—”

“Really hot,” Chanyeol said. “ _Really_ fucking hot.”

“Don’t cream yourself just yet,” Kyungsoo joked, watching Chanyeol stalk back to the bed. Egged with Chanyeol’s rosy cheeks and blown pupils, Kyungsoo grew more excited; feet planted on the bed, he spread his legs apart to make sure Chanyeol can get an eyeful of where his fingers were.

Then, he started to rock his hips in time with his fingers, sliding roughly in and out— the burn almost delicious. This somehow urged Chanyeol to search for supplies.

He crawled up on the bed as Kyungsoo lolled his head to the side, watching as Chanyeol rummaged through the bedside table to _finally_ bring out the lube and a condom he had stashed there.

“About time,” Kyungsoo said, digging his fingers in deeper to hit that _spot_ in him. He groaned, eyes rolling back shut.

“I’ll forgive you for starting before me,” Chanyeol chuckled, moving awkwardly on the bed to settle back in between Kyungsoo’s legs.

“Forgive me, huh?” Kyungsoo said, flicking his wrist faster to jerk himself off.

“Mhm,” Chanyeol hummed, popping the cap off the bottle of lube before drizzling a bit of it onto Kyungsoo’s dick. He then took Kyungsoo’s hand off himself and replaced it with his own hand, rubbing Kyungsoo’s slick cock at a moderate pace. “I’ll actually reward you.”

“With what?” Kyungsoo opened his eyes and raised a brow. “Lasting an extra minute longer?”

“Ha ha.” Chanyeol said sardonically. He pulled the fingers that Kyungsoo had in himself out, shoving the head of the bottle of lube at his entrance before squeezing.

“It’s cold!” Kyungsoo complained as Chanyeol tossed the bottle to the side.

“Stop being a baby,” Chanyeol sighed, shoving two fingers inside Kyungsoo. “Unless, that’s a kink?”

“I think it’s a kink if you get off it,” Kyungsoo said, using his now free hands to rub his inner thighs.

“You don’t?” Chanyeol asked, sounding genuinely surprised. “Don’t like hearing your lovers call you _baby_ and telling you what a _good boy_ you’re being?”

“You’re my lover all of a sudden?” Kyungsoo countered, feeling his dick twitch in Chanyeol’s hand as he said those words.

“Probably not,” Chanyeol said. “But I’ll make love to you.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “Could you be any more corny?”

“Oh, shut up, you’re so wet right now.” Chanyeol gently squeezed up Kyungsoo’s dick to collect all the lube and precome Kyungsoo was leaking. He made a show of showing his hand to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“You’re getting annoying,” Kyungsoo warned.

But Chanyeol ignored his complaint, “I think you like being called baby.” He said. “And I think you also like to call _fucking_ making _love_ instead. A romanticist, maybe?”

“Are you suddenly the expert in all things me?” Kyungsoo asked, mirroring Chanyeol’s earlier words.

Chanyeol grinned. “I’m no you, but I’d like to think I’m fast at learning about your body.”

“Pray, d-do tell.” Kyungsoo stuttered when Chanyeol touched him the right way.

Chanyeol hummed, fingers still working on opening Kyungsoo up. “Twenty.”

“Twenty?"

“I can see twenty moles at a glance.” He clarified, twisting his fingers before adding a third.

Kyungsoo moaned before breathing in deeply to stabilise himself. “You counted?”

“Yup,” Chanyeol nodded with a proud smile. “I’ve been counting them over and over until I was sure. And my favourite ones… the one right under your eyebrow— and the other one on your top lip. I found myself wanting to kiss it more and more every time I see your lips.”

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burn and his ears grow red with embarrassment. “Anything… else?”

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side in contemplation, “You’re… really soft?”

“Hah?”

“As in your ass… It’s really soft.” He said, curling and rubbing his fingers a little harder, pressing it against Kyungsoo’s prostate and making him jolt.

“Ah!” Kyungsoo gasped, hands holding tightly onto his own thighs.

Chanyeol continued, “Everything about you is soft, actually, now that I think about it.” He said casually, assaulting Kyungsoo’s sweet spot and making him sprout nonsensical words. “Your butt cheeks and your thighs and your arms and hands; your tummy is one of my favourite soft things and even though your dick is super hard right now, it’s also soft and cute in my hand.” He looked down at Kyungsoo’s cock adoringly, stroking it slower in comparison to his fingering.

The words Chanyeol were saying weren’t registering fully with Kyungsoo whose nails dug into his thighs before he grabbed onto the bed sheets beneath him.

“W-wait, slow down…!” Kyungsoo whispered, kicking Chanyeol weakly with the heel of his foot. “Chanyeol…!”

Chanyeol chuckled, taking his fingers out slowly. “Okay, okay.” He said, kissing Kyungsoo’s knee.

Kyungsoo’s limbs felt like jelly; they flopped down as such. He was grateful when Chanyeol stopped his administrations when he did— he was almost on the verge of coming, and he’d rather do that with Chanyeol’s dick in him.

They stared at each other again until Chanyeol crawled on top of Kyungsoo’s body and hovered.

“W-what?” Kyungsoo asked, a little unnerved by Chanyeol’s intense stare.

“I think my absolutely favourite soft thing about you though is your personality.” Chanyeol said, rubbing his dick against Kyungsoo’s hip.

Kyungsoo gulped. He didn’t know what to make of Chanyeol’s words; he’s used to being called hot and sexy; a man with the personality of a feisty animal; but never was his personality called _soft_. Not even by his adoring noona or hyung who’d always call him _cool_ or _mature_.

Soft was an odd word. He might have expected cute, but not soft.

“What does that even mean?” Kyungsoo asked, his hands holding onto Chanyeol’s flanks.

“Hmm, not sure.” Chanyeol confessed. “But you’re soft. And kind and forgiving and nice and cute and sexy—”

“Are you a literature major?” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“I’m a music major.” Chanyeol replied. “But I think you’re all those words and more.”

“What else are you thinking about?” Kyungsoo asked, sliding one hand up to tuck Chanyeol’s hair back over his ear.

“I think you look really good right now.” Chanyeol said, leaning his head into Kyungsoo’s touch. Kyungsoo threaded his fingers through Chanyeol’s locks before bringing him down into a kiss.

Their tongues met; teeth clacked, lips pressed on lips. Their mixed saliva dribbled down Kyungsoo’s mouth as he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s hips, pulling him closer to his own body.

“I wanna try again,” Chanyeol said in between their kiss. “R-recording you… You look so good.”

Kyungsoo broke the kiss, staring right into Chanyeol’s eyes. “Recording me?”

Chanyeol licked his lips nervously. “O-only if you want.”

“I want.” Kyungsoo replied within the same breath. “I wanna see you playing with me.”

“Fuck.” Chanyeol gasped, burying his face into the nook of Kyungsoo’s neck before giving him one more sloppy, wet kiss.

Chanyeol then heaved himself off the bed in search for his phone. But Kyungsoo spoke up, “U-use mine… please.” He said.

Chanyeol looked at him before nodding. “Okay.”

Kyungsoo somehow felt at ease. “Should be in the small pocket of my bag,”

Chanyeol walked over towards Kyungsoo’s bag and looked through the small pocket, finding the phone. “Got it.”

As he trekked back towards the bed, Kyungsoo twisted his hip over to the side to better expose himself— Chanyeol salivated at the sight before opening the camera on Kyungsoo’s phone.

He began to record Kyungsoo.

And like the first video, it wasn’t as long, but he felt a swell of pride in how _hot_ Kyungsoo looked on camera that in the next moment, the phone was quickly discarded to the side and he was back on Kyungsoo in that heartbeat.

“On…” Kyungsoo gasped into Chanyeol’s mouth as Chanyeol kissed him feverishly. “P-put the condom on…”

“Yeah, okay, yeah…” Chanyeol said, not budging from his position in between Kyungsoo’s legs. He kissed Kyungsoo’s neck; underneath his jaw and behind his earー kissing all the moles he could as if it was mapped out already in his mind.

“Now, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo giggled out when he felt a little ticklish. “Now.”

Chanyeol groaned like it was a chore, but he still sat upright to look for the condom he retrieved earlier. He made a motion of showing Kyungsoo he had it in his hand, tearing the foil before rolling the rubber onto his cock.

“You good?” Chanyeol asked, hovering back over Kyungsoo’s flushed body, hands planted on either side of Kyungsoo’s head.

“I should be the one to ask you that,” Kyungsoo said. “You look like you’re about to come as soon as you put the tip in.”

“I’ll behave,” Chanyeol assured with a grin, reaching down to guide his dick inside. He inhaled sharply as Kyungsoo spread his legs apart; lifting his ass up for Chanyeol to get in at a better angle.

“I’ll hit you if you come right now, what with all those kisses,” Kyungsoo said, cupping Chanyeol’s face in his hands.

“I’ll bounce back quick enough to fuck you till you come,” Chanyeol promises, thrusting the tip of his cock in and out shallowly.

“Hnn…” Kyungsoo whines, ghosting his lips over Chanyeol’s. He tries to hook his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, but he wasn’t close enough for him to do so comfortably.

“I should get more lube,” Chanyeol suddenly says, almost moving off of Kyungsoo had Kyungsoo not constrict his arms around Chanyeol’s head.

“Nooooooooo,” He groans, “Just put it in, it’s fine.”

“You’re really fucking tight,” Chanyeol comments into Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Scared you’ll come in two seconds?”

“That, and your ass isn’t a vagina that lubricates itself,” Chanyeol said.

“I like your honesty,” Kyungsoo said, releasing Chanyeol’s head from his grasp. He brushes Chanyeol’s hair back, a habit he’s grown addicted to, before looking into the older male’s eyes. “It’s okay if you wanna come. I’m not gonna judge you.”

“I’m not gonna come _that_ fast,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“And it’s not our first time fucking,” Kyungsoo reminded. “We aren’t virgins, we’re no strangers to sex. It’s okay to put it in now.” Kyungsoo then tilted Chanyeol’s head to the side before whispering, “Besides, I like the burn.”

“Wow.” Chanyeol said, taking a moment to register that. “Wow.” He looked at Kyungsoo who gave him a small smileー a smile Chanyeol ended up kissing before deciding _fuck it, fuck him_.

He brought both of his hands to hook underneath Kyungsoo’s knees and spread his legs as far as they could comfortably go, sitting back on his hind legs. He rubbed the soft and hairless skin there up and down, marvelling at how Kyungsoo’s cock jumped and pulsed out of sensitivity.

“You like what you see, huh?” Kyungsoo comments as Chanyeol dips his fingers back inside his entrance.

“Mmm, yeah, I do.” Chanyeol said, focusing on his fingers thrusting in and out of Kyungsoo. Then, without warning, he replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, sliding it all the way in until he bottoms out.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo moans, lolling his head back into the pillow.

“A-aaaahh…” Chanyeol whines, moving his hips back before thrusting in softly. He thrusts a little deeper as it to test himself; sliding out then back in again.

“Good,” Kyungsoo compliments, his fingers skirting around the base of his own cock. “Very good…”

Chanyeol, egged on by those simple words, leans forward and hooks Kyungsoo’s legs over his shoulders. Then, he begins to fuck Kyungsoo into the bed, fuelled by Kyungsoo’s cries.

The bed began to creak and the sweat beaded down both their skinsー the harsh slaps and the mix of their moans and sloppy, wet kisses full of tongue and teeth.

Somehow, through it allー through all the haze and lust, Chanyeol’s fingers found it’s way linked with Kyungsoo’s; the tight, almost _desperate_ grip to ground himself to Chanyeol was overly addictive and was bringing Chanyeol closer to the edge.

“Uhn! Ah! Y-yeol! Ah!”

“Fuck, fuck… aaah…” Chanyeol groaned, kissing Kyungsoo’s adam’s apple before stopping his thrusts and abruptly pulling out.

The whimper that escaped the back of Kyungsoo’s throat did not go unnoticed.

“W-why did you stop?” Kyungsoo asked, gulping in air. His legs twitched and quievered; a pool of precome on his stomach apparent now that his legs fell limp on either side of Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes where they were shut tight to look at Chanyeol; his mouth was parted and plump, brows knitted together as he hand a hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“I don’t wanna come yet,” Chanyeol supplies after catching his breath and calming his erection.

Kyungsoo stared at him, dumbfounded.

And then he burst into a fit of giggles.

“D-don’t laugh!” Chanyeol said, rolling the condom off his dick and tying it off. He tossed it onto the floor before sliding back off the bed on wobbly legs. “I said stop laughing!”

Kyungsoo had tears in his eyes, “That’s _the_ most _funniest_ thing I’ve _ever_ heard! Oh my god, Chanyeol!” He said in between his fit, rubbing his eyes and laughing his heart out.

Chanyeol pouted, crossing his arms after grabbing a new condom from the drawer. He dips back onto the bed and sat near Kyungsoo’s head, glaring at the male who’s trying to control his laughter but failing.

“It’s not even that funny!” Chanyeol said, pinching Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“O-ow!” Kyungsoo groaned, swatting his hand away.

“Are you done?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Ah, look. There you go again, laughing at me for not wanting to come yet.”

“S-sorry, I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo said with a dismissive hand, “R-really, I’m…” He snorted out loud before giggling again.

“I’m gonna kick you out! Watch, I’ll kick you out butt naked,” Chanyeol shallowly threatened, now pinching Kyungsoo’s nose. Kyungsoo just started making pig noises, chortling at Chanyeol and also himself for the noises he was making because of his nose being pinched. “Oh my god!”

“No! Okay, really! I’m done. I’m done, I promise. Don’t be mad.” Kyungsoo said, heaving himself to sit upright at almost Chanyeol’s eye level. “You’re right, it’s not funny. It’s cute. You’re cute.” Kyungsoo said with a coy smile, leaning forward to kiss Chanyeol in apology, and to also stave off another laughing fit.

“Mmh, don’t think calling me cute will get you off the hook.” Chanyeol hummed. This time now, Kyungsoo’s the one to roll his eyes.

He plucked the condom out of Chanyeol’s hand and unwrapped it before rolling it on Chanyeol’s cock.

“What are you gonna do, punish me, _hyung?_ ” Kyungsoo asked, voice deep.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol growled, eyes stalking Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo moved on the bed to get on all fours, ass facing Chanyeol.

He had the audacity to wiggle it, too.

Chanyeol positioned himself behind Kyungsoo, holding onto Kyungsoo’s hips before thrusting back inside him.

“Uhhnn…” Kyungsoo sighed sweetly, rocking his hips back to meet Chanyeol’s thrust.

And then it was like a light had switched on and Chanyeol was suddenly pounding hard into Kyungsoo, his blunt nails digging into the flesh of Kyungsoo’s hips— grip tight, it was sure to form delicious bruises.

“A-ah, fuck! Y-yes… fuck… s-so good… ahhh…! Yeol!” Kyungsoo whined into the bed sheets, chest falling onto the bed. His hands scrambled for purchase, finding home over the edge of the bed as Chanyeol moaned and fucked him hard.

“Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol leaned his chest over the expanse of Kyungsoo’s soaking back. He alternated between his knees and feet to fuck into Kyungsoo until Kyungsoo blabbed nonsense.

And then Chanyeol felt the walls of Kyungsoo tighten around his cock— Kyungsoo fell rigid, his voice come out hoarse and broken as he came with quick breaths. His knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the bed like it tear.

Chanyeol softly fucked Kyungsoo through his orgasm, kissing his shoulder blades and whispering sweet nothings.

When Kyungsoo came down from his high, Chanyeol pulled out and maneuvered Kyungsoo to lie on his back, limbs limp and pliant.

Kyungsoo, eyes closed and head lolled into the comfort of the pillow, he opened his legs still to let Chanyeol fit in snugly.

“I came before you.” Kyungsoo said, chest rising and falling deeply.

“I like you.” Chanyeol replied. “I like you.”

Kyungsoo opened his eyes. “Huh?”

“I like you, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said, slipping his cock back inside of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo quietly mewled at the feeling of Chanyeol’s hardness stimulating his prostate.

“I like you,” Chanyeol repeated, his thrusts gradually building speed. “I like you,”

“Chanyeol…!” Kyungsoo whined, feeling his own cock twitch again after falling flaccid.

“Kyungsoo-yah, you feel so good…” Chanyeol said, holding Kyungsoo’s hands in his own before guiding them to hug his shoulders. “I’m good, right?”

“Yes, yes you’re good!” Kyungsoo gasped, eyes screwed shut. He grit his teeth and his brows knitted together as the overstimulation made him weak but also grow.

“I’m gonna… I’m…”

“It’s okay, go, you’re good. You’re _so so so good_.” Kyungsoo urged, tightening his ass cheeks together as if to milk the orgasm out of Chanyeol.

And soon enough, Chanyeol was coming with Kyungsoo’s name on his lips.

“That’s it, that’s it…” Kyungsoo praised, licking the shell of Chanyeol’s ear as he came. “Good boy… That’s my boy…”

Chanyeol giggled and hummed as his dick slipped out. “That was good…”

“Mm,” Kyungsoo agreed.

“But it seems like you’re still not done?” Chanyeol said, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s neck.

“It’s… fine…” Kyungsoo said, well aware that he grew hard again when Chanyeol was chasing his own orgasm.

“I’ll be quick,” Chanyeol said, kissing Kyungsoo’s neck and collarbone; coming up to plant a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before kissing down his body. “Or rather, you’ll be quick.”

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo sighed, ready to protest but Chanyeol had his lips on his cock, fingers lodged back in his ass before flipping him over to eat him out until he came again. 


End file.
